The Marauders meet the Dream Team
by Cartooned
Summary: Voldemort just won't quit, this time he has gone back in time, the dream team following. They have exacape Voldemort, with their lives before, but this time there are two Voldemorts to deal with, and theirs is not the only lives they have to protect.
1. Marauders

Dream Team Meets the Marauder  
1977  
A boy of 17 with messey black hair and glasses that hid shape blue eyes, jumped of the Hogwarts Express after   
stowing his truck away on the train, when he thought he heard a voice calling his name. He dissmissed it   
as someone calling another James as the place was rather busy. The Boy then went to see if he hopefully   
could find his friends before the train left the station, what he didn't know was that his friends were   
about to find him insteed.  
"JAMES, HEY WAIT UP" yelled a voice from behind him, the boy James Potter tuned to see Sirius Black,  
a fellow marauder running up to him panting.  
"Had a nice run?" said James innocently  
"Shut up," said Sirius still panting with his hands on his knees.  
Suddney a voice called out to them from behind "Sirius, James about time you guys got here! You   
knew Peter had won the trip to France for the year, so l have been here alone for the last half-hour,   
trust you two to be found at the last minute" They looked around to see the smiling face of their friend   
Remus Lupin, another marauder.  
"Hey Remus" said Sirius smiling back, then his face fell "You didn't see me" and with that he run on to the train   
out of sight.  
The reason for this came right up to them seconds later in the form of Snape, with soaking wet hair, looking   
like someone naming no names (cough Sirus cough) had dropped a bucket filled with soapy water on him.  
"Potter, Lupin, where's Black?" Snape asked, his anger trying to excape out in his words.  
"And why should we tell you that" said James   
"You may be headboy Potter, but you better watch your step" said Snape sitting out Potter like it left a bad taste  
in his mouth.  
"So should you" said James "Oh and by the way the wet, soapy look really suits you"  
"I guess it not as bad as yours" said Snape back looking at James messy raven hair.  
"Well at least l wash mine, not like some people who need someone to drop a bucket of water on them" James  
shot back.  
Snape not knowing what to say to that snerred and left.  
"Is it Snape free?" said Sirius poking his head out the door of the train.  
"Yeah, but l don't think the area's been decontaminated yet," said Remus looking at the spot that Snape had   
stood at just seconds ago.  
Suddenly a train whistle blew singling that they had a minute to get on the train before it went with or without them.  
"Come on, we better get on the train, Remus" said James jumping in the nearest door on to the train.  
"I'm coming," said Remus following James.  
  
  
1 HOUR AND 99 COMPARTMENT'S CHECKED LATER  
  
"It's been a hour and we still haven't found a compartment" complained Sirius  
"You making as stop every five minutes to eat doesn't help" Remus snapped back tiredly.  
"Well walking makes me hungry"  
"Everything makes you hungry" mumbled Remus to himself, shaking his head.   
"And, you making as stop by Evens and Arabella compartment didn''t help either" added James unable to stop himself  
"Hey, now your just being plain mean! You wanted to stop there too" said Sirus   
"He has a point there James" added in Remus  
"l just wanted to see if my worst nightmare had come true" mumbled Jame blushing bright red which was really uncommen   
for him.  
Sirus and Remus shared a knowing look.   
"Which is?????"  
"Evens being headgirl" said James brigher then ever.  
"and is she" asked Remus exicted about something  
"Yeah she is"   
"Ha, you owe me Ten Galleons, Sirus" said Remus happily, holding out his hand "Pay up"  
"What is this! Pick on poor little Sirus day. You said Arabella would be headgirl!" said Sirus a faked look of   
innocence on his face that no one was a fool enough to beleive.  
"No, that was you" answerd Remus "Pay up"  
"l can't" sighed Sirus after a few seconds had passed of him rubbing his stomach.  
"And why not?" Remus said starting to get angry which was not a good thing with a werewolf.  
"I used all of it to buy food" said Sirus unhapply.  
Remus growled and Sirus was only saved from certain death because James stepped in and quickly changed the subject.  
"Hey, look a compartment with only two people in it"  
"About bloody time" said Sirus to this well awaited piece of news "All this talking is making me hungry"  
  
  
  
The end   
for now   
  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Dream Team

1997 and 1 Hour and 15 minutes earlier  
Remember l own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!  
Quote of the Chapter  
"Once when I was lost..... I saw a policeman and asked him to help me find my parents.   
I said to him ..... do you think we'll ever find them? He said ... I don't know kid ....  
there are so many places they can hide." (Rodney Dangerfield)  
  
  
"Harry, Sirus" said one Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk, welcoming the two in.   
  
"Please sit down, would you care for a sherbet lemon?"  
"No thank you Professor" said Harry politely not wanting to be rude, but also wanting to   
get on with this unexpected meeting on the fine day, that the rest of the school come back  
from their summer holidays.  
The Dream team that Snape rather unknowingly named were already at Hogwarts as Lord   
Voldemort had became even more determined to kill Harry Potter and his friends after last year  
when they, with the unexpected allies Draco 'Malfoy' escaped from his fortress after a long term  
imprisonment. The Dream Team were the original three, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione   
Granger and the two new members they had picked up in these dark times, Ginny Weasley Harry's  
Girlfriend for the past 2 years and Draco Black (having been adopted by Sirus last year, when   
he had been disowned from his so-called family, for tunning his back on Voldemort).  
"Er...... Professor could you tell us now what exactly you wanted to talk to us about?" asked   
Harry.  
"Ahh.....yes.....straight to the point as always Harry" said Dumbledore, unwrapping a lemon   
sherbet for himself that he popped in to his mouth before answering "Well just last night l   
got word from dear Severus" Sirus snorted, Dumbledore choses to ignore that while Harry   
elbowed Sirus in the ribs " That Voldemort is planning an attack exactly 20 years ago, on   
Hogwarts herself"  
"Twenty years ago" repeated Sirus "That would mean l was in my seventh year, James and Lily   
were the Head Boy and Girl and were finally beginning to see what was right in fount of there  
noses. All in all nothing much happened that year. Why would Voldemort be interested in that  
year?"   
"Oh l have no idea" said Harry sarcastically bringing his hand up to his cheek "It might have   
something to do with the fact that my parents were not yet fully qualified wizards"  
"Correct Harry" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling fondly at Harry" That is why I think we need   
someone down there to stop Voldemort from killing James and Lily before their time. l have   
decided to send you as l am sure l couldn't keep you away anyway and Sirus because he knows   
the time, among other useful things"  
"Of course l know the time, I've got a watch on" said Sirus  
"l don't think he meant that time, Sirus" said Harry under his breath, a little bit annoyed   
but certainly not angry with Sirus.   
"Now this is important" said Dumbledore usually stern "You two are not to say or even hint   
to them about their futures. You are only too ensure that Voldemort finds the way back to   
this time, before he gets to Lily and James. Their safety is your primary concern. Of course   
Voldemort being a one for dramatics won't strike to Christmas so you will have time to enjoy   
yourselves. Now is this well understood?"  
"Yes, Sir" answered Harry promptly.  
"Albus, does that, and l quote here ''enjoy yourselves'' mean l can.....er....annoy Snape"   
asked Sirus hopefully, while Harry put his head in his hand and shock his head lightly.  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, all trace of the stern headmaster gone, as fast as it had come.  
"l am sure your younger self is preforming that task admiralty and l don't think it wise for   
Professor to prank his students, no matter their house"  
"but l am not an professor" stated Sirus happily.  
Harry meanwhile was now reduced to banging his head against his hand, thinking along the   
lines of how thick can a person get.  
"You are now, Professor John White" said Dumbledore, trying not to laugh at Sirus now bewildered expression, but   
neither Dumbledore or Harry were able to keep it in when Sirus (finally realizing that Dumbledore meant he was the   
Professor), fell out of his chair (that had been leaning backwards)in shock.  
Harry could hear Sirus muttering "no, not me, not me, HE can't mean me!!......................Moony!!!!!"  
"Yes, Padfoot" spoke up Remus "Moony" Lupin, from the door where he had been standing, laughing quietly to   
himself, for the last minute.  
Sirus (still laying on the floor) looked up at Lupin and said "Y..you can be the Professor,"  
"Congratulations Padfoot" said Lupin highly amused "You have finally caught up with the rest of us. No way were   
we going to let you have access to 20 times 5 innocent minds a day, it just to scary to imagine"  
"Too true" shuttered Harry, at the mental imagine.  
"Hey, I'm not that bad" said Sirus angrily, though the effect was diminished since he was still laying on the floor.  
"You are" answered Harry and Lupin in corse.  
************************"  
Meanwhile in the Dream teams, common room, sat at sight that everyone 3 years ago would think impossible.   
An (ex)Malfoy and a Weasley sitting down in one room, no wands in sight, playing chess. Draco and Ginny   
had earlier found themselves with nothing to do and no one else to talk to since Hermione and Ron had   
disappeared earlier on to go "study" and Harry had to go meet with Dumbledore. So they got out Ron's new   
Chess set that already had picked up on its owner's dislike of Draco and started playing silently.  
{Draco, did Harry tell you what his meeting was about?} mindspoke Ginny to Draco during his turn.  
The Dream Team could all mindspeak to each other since they, Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were the   
Founders of Hogwarts heirs. Draco being Slytherin's, Hermione Ravenclaw's, Ginny Hufflepuff's and Ron   
Gryffindor's. And Harry, well he's just a very powerful wizard in his own right.   
{Nope, he said he didn't know, now shut up l need to concentrate on my move}he thought annoyed, though   
Ginny could understand why as the Chess prices where trying everything to make him lose, even resorting to biting   
him as he tried to move the piece when they ignored him.  
Five minutes and Ten 'ow, the thing bit me' later, Dobby the ever loyal house elf to Harry Potter walked in to the   
portrait hole, up to the boy's rooms and brought down Harry's truck, floating behind him.  
"Hey Dobby" yelled out Ginny from their spot near the window.  
"Yes, Miss Ginny Wheezy, what can Dobby do for Harry Potter's greatest friends?" said the house elf stopping   
in his tracks.  
"Dobby, l wanted to know if Harry is going anywhere???" asked Ginny, Draco now looking up with interest rubbing   
his finger.  
"Yes, Miss. Mr Dumbledore asked Dobby to get Harry Potters belonging because Harry Potter is going on a trip this  
year" Dobby said proudly like it was the greatest honour in the world to carry Harry's truck to him.  
Draco and Ginny sat still for a couple of seconds before they without saying a word both got up and run to   
Dumbledore's office.   
*********************************  
Dumbledore and Harry both watch on amused as Sirus kept saying Thank you to Lupin for being the main   
Professor without drawing a breath.  
"thank you, thank you, thank you, thank y........"  
One minute on and Harry couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Um.....Moony, Is he going to stop anytime soon?''  
"thank you, thank you, thank you thank y......."  
"I don't know Harry, I've known him to go on for hours" said Lupin from his seat that he had stolen from Sirus  
calming, he had clearly developed a selective hearing.  
"thank you, thank you, thank you thank y......."  
"Would anyone like a cup of tea?" offered Dumbledore getting his wand out.  
"thank you, thank you, thank you thank y......."  
"Yes please, Professor"  
"thank you, thank you, thank you thank y......."  
"Yeah I'll have one too, please" said Harry stopping himself before he killing his own Godfather. 


	3. And will you SHUT UP

Thanks to all who reviewed and all those lazy buggers you didn't.  
  
Cartooned Talking  
Sazza: Thank you, for all those thank you, and l hope this was quick enough, even though l know who have read all this before  
Sailor Millenia: l was wondering when someone would point that out. And l thank you for doing so ( it makes you think that part out a bit more) and after a few minutes of thinking l have come up with an answer.   
The Founders heirs(Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Ron) were not chosen for who their ancestors were but for their qualities and if they would be able to handle the powers(without feeling they have to take over the world!).   
Is that a good enough answer? And again I thank you for pointing that out for me so l can work on it.  
I would also like to thank, bubblegum*girl, Dragon-soul, sew2100, Muffy for reviewing even though you didn't have to, it is things like that, that motivate people to update and l need a lot of that because l am a lazy bugger (and proud of!!)  
Oh and l would also like to thank Goddess of Camelot, for being a Goddess of making sure that someone other then myself would be able to understand my spelling.  
  
Quotes of the Chapter  
"Time is Nature's way of making sure that everything doesn't go wrong at once."   
  
"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift; that's why they call it the present."-John A. Larson  
  
ADDED BY GODDESS OF CAMELOT - "Happiness is like wetting your pants, everyone can see it, but only you can feel its warmth!" - Read somewhere and instantly loved!  
  
Suddenly, the door banged open and in barged two very puffed out teenagers, who had clearly run the whole way there.  
"Harry James Potter, you are not going anywhere without us" yelled Ginny who was angrier then Harry had ever seen her before. "And will you SHUT UP" The last part directed to Sirus, who, surprisingly, stopped his annoying manta straight away.  
"Don't you remember what happened last time Potter," drawled Draco "or do you need us to refresh your memory?"  
"No, l remember, but do you two even know where we are going?" asked Harry crossing his arms, resigned to the fact they were coming whether they were meant to or not.  
They looked at each other dumbfounded.  
"No, but we are coming anyway" answered Ginny who had calmed down considerably. Ginny was always quick to anger and even quicker to calm down.  
"If you are coming, then would you please sit down" intervened Dumbledore who drew up a couple more chairs out of thin air. Which Ginny ignored and went to sit on Harry's lap.  
"You do know there are other chairs here" whispered Harry quietly to Ginny in her ear.  
"Of course, but l like this chair," she replied whispering back, patting Harry's arm "a whole lot better"  
"As entertaining as this is, do you think you can draw your attention away from each other for at least 5 minutes?" asked Draco lazily in his chair  
Everyone laughed, knowing that would be a first where Harry and Ginny were concerned, they had a hard time going a minute without talking to or talking about the other.  
"Now that everyone is here, though we seem to be missing Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, l will talk to them later, I will tell you what l have just told Harry and Sirus." said Dumbledore, his eyes laughing at a silent joke. "Voldemort and his Inner Circle are going back in time, in October, in order to kill James and the future Lily Potter before their time.  
"B..but that means Voldemort will never be defeated, l mean as much l hate to admit it Potter seems to be the only one to able to face Voldemort and come out with minimal damage" exclaimed Draco.  
"So glad you see how important this mission really is," said Dumbledore. "Now l guess realized that you can't keep calling each after by your last names, and Harry, Draco, since you both look like mirror images of your fathers l would suggest, especially you Draco that you change your look."  
"Yes sir." they answered in unison.  
Dumbledore looked at the time " You better get going, if you're going to have any chance of appearing in a empty compartment. Sirus and Remus will meet you at Hogwarts"  
  
******************************************  
  
{Sorry it's so short but if I am to ever get in to a regular updating pattern, I have to put it up now. My promise (that l hope you will help me hold to) is too update every Friday or Saturday. Now that should work hopefully\}  
  
Written by the Insane Ruler Of The World, That Begs You To Take Pity And Review By Pressing That Lovely Little Button Down There.  
  
Remember l own nothing!!!!! 


	4. The Marauders are coming

Quotes  
  
"Our planet is the mental institution for the universe. - Johann   
Wolfgang   
Von Goethe  
I have so much to do that I am going to bed. - Savoyard Proverb  
"Politics is the art of looking for trouble, finding it whether it   
exists or   
not, diagnosing it incorrectly, and applying the wrong remedy".  
  
Thank Yous:  
I have only one thank you and that is too the Goddess of Camelot for   
again   
being a Goddess for making sure someone else can understand my   
spelling, l   
also want to tell to thank her for the quote, l am adding that to my   
collection{if she doesn't mind of course}.  
  
Cartooned: {crying} Oh why oh why did nobody review {crying even   
louder}  
  
Figment of my own imagination: Oh shut up will ya { chucking a pillow at   
Cartooned {hitting her in the back of the head} Can't anyone get any   
sleep   
around here?!  
  
Cartooned: {grabbing the pillow, laughing} God, you are so easy to   
manipulate.  
  
Figment of my own imagination: You bugger { tackling Cartooned and   
trying to   
get the pillow back}  
  
SaZaZ: Hello, you have started typing already. God you two are idiots.  
  
Cartooned: Hey, what are you doing here? l thought this was my story.  
  
SaZaZ: You invited me here remember, and don't forget the disclaimer   
while   
you're at it.  
  
Cartooned: l know what l am doing thank you very much, { walking off to   
get   
her note book where all the chapters are that have not yet been typed   
out.}  
  
Figment of my own imagination: Ten Dollars says that she forgets the   
disclaimer  
  
Sazza: Twenty Dollars says that she forgets to say both the declaimer   
and   
chapter title.  
  
Figment of my own imagination: Done.  
  
Cartooned: { walking back} Now where was l last   
time....................................................................................  
  
********************************************  
  
Draco, Ginny and Harry appeared in a thankfully empty compartment as the   
Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station.  
"Good thing the compartment was empty, can you imagine the fuss if we   
just   
appeared out of nowhere." said Harry, while Ginny hid the timeturner in   
her   
trunk that had appeared with them.  
"Yeah, so how long do you think it'd going to take before every at   
Hogwarts   
knows Harry by name and looks." said Draco, "Anyone willing to make   
bets?"  
"No" said Ginny narrowing her eyes "I thought you said you weren't going   
to   
gamble anymore"  
"I lied."  
Ginny was reaching for her wand, when Harry quickly, with lightning fast   
reflexes grabbed her hand with the left and stole her wand with   
the   
right, with out her knowledge.  
"No fighting, till we get to Hogwarts, l don't think the train could   
handle   
the damage. Promise?"  
"Yeah l guess" said Ginny, claming down and sitting next to Harry who   
had   
parked himself on the nearest seat after Ginny had, pulled her hand out   
of   
his grip.  
"Draco?" said Harry sternly, reminding Draco firmly of Dumbledore.  
"Ok" said Draco grudgingly, not liking to make promises.  
Harry smiled broadly "Good, now we need names?"  
"Hey who appointed you, leader" said Draco, the only one still standing   
up.  
"Sit down Draco" said Harry simply. Draco sat.  
Harry smiled and said "You did, now names?"  
"l vote that we keep our first names" said Ginny.  
"Sounds good" said Harry, "l am going to use the last name Jones.  
"I'll use Whitman" said Ginny after a few minutes.  
"How about you Draco? asked Harry.  
"..............."  
"Draco"  
"..............."  
{DRACO!} mind-yelled both, Ginny and Harry  
{OW!! What???!!!!} said Draco rubbing his head  
"What's your name going to be?" said Harry.  
"Was that all you wanted? I'll be Whitman's cousin"  
Ginny was jaw dropped, while Harry just nodded, and sent a mental   
message   
across time to there Dumbledore to inform him of their names.  
"You have been spending way too much time around Dumbledore" said   
Ginny,   
noticing how Harry hadn't seemed at all surprised.  
Harry just smiled.  
"Right. I'll be going now" said Draco, getting up and walking to the   
door.  
"If you are could you get me a couple of packets of Chocolate frogs,   
Ron's   
ahead in the collection again" spoke up Ginny.  
"Sure" and with that Draco left.  
Ginny then tuned to Harry and said quietly tracing his chest "We are a   
couple   
of powerful teenagers, with a compartment to ourselves and time on our   
hands. What, oh what are we to do?"  
"Oh l can think of numerous things, irresponsible powerful teenagers like   
ourselves could do?" said Harry, waving his hand to put up a strong   
silencing   
and locking charm on the compartment.  
  
**************************  
40 minutes later  
"Where is Draco?. It shouldn't take this long to find the lunch lady"   
said   
Ginny.  
"No idea" said Harry" but I'll see if l can reach him"  
{Hey Draco, getting back here anytime soon, the chocoholic is getting   
impatient}  
{I thought she only wanted to beat Ron, to have the full collection of   
Cards}  
{That's just one of her excuses} said Harry mentally smiling.  
{Hey, when are you getting back with my chocolate frogs, ferret?}mind-yelled Ginny.  
Draco mentally winced {In a couple of minutes ok, someones future   
godfather   
sold the lunch lady out, not everything's my fault you know}  
{OK, l suppose, but it's still your fault, he is your guardian too}  
And with that Ginny left the conversation.  
{How could l forget} said Draco dryly to Harry causing him to give a   
mental   
laugh, before cutting off the conversion completely.  
When Harry next looked at Ginny, her eyes rolled up the back of her head   
and she fell asleep, though not before saying in a dead hollow voice "The   
Marauders are coming"  
  
******************************************  
  
Cartooned: So how was it?  
  
Figment of my own imagination: Absolutely horribly, and you caused me   
to   
lose twenty bucks!  
  
Cartooned: Well you shouldn't have been betting in the first place. Were   
is   
SaZaZ anyway?  
  
Figment of my own imagination: Gone muttering something about books. Which   
lf   
you hadn't forgotten the tittle chapter and the disclaimer, l could have   
bought.  
  
Cartooned: What are you complaining about anyway, you don't have any   
money,   
and I'm guessing you gave SaZaZ transfigured monopoly money.  
  
Figment of my own imagination:[blushers] It's not my fault, you never   
give   
me any money.  
  
Cartooned: {talking slowly] I don't give you any money because you are   
a   
figment of my own imagination.  
  
Come back next weekend for another chapter {hopefully}.  
Disclaimer: Important Newsflash  
I, Cartooned, the Insane Ruler of the World, Don't Own Harry Potter.  
  
FROM GODDESS OF CAMELOT - Review, or I won't beta-read and you will have to put up with Amy's spelling! 


	5. Harry is an Idiot

Chapter 5  
  
  
Thanks to both Goddess of Camelot and SaZaZ for making sure someone other   
then me can understand my spelling.  
I would also like to thank my reviewers that l don't know and that is ~*BB*~   
and Muffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Quotes  
"It was a puzzling thing. The truth knocks on the door, and you say, 'Go   
away. I'm looking for the truth, and so it goes away. Puzzling."-Robert M.   
Pirsig, Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance  
  
"I was whining about a terrible day and my dad said: 'any idiot can enjoy a   
good day. It's people who figure out how to enjoy a bad day who have   
something going for them.' I think of that often."-Monica Miller  
  
"Life is like a blanket too short. You pull it up and your toes rebel, you   
yank it down and shivers meander about your shoulder; but cheerful folks   
manage to draw their knees up and pass a very comfortable night."-Marion   
Howard  
  
*********************************************  
1997  
Coming back from the library, Ron and Hermione opened the Dream Team Portrait, of weirdly enough them, using the password (Harry is a idiot) that Ginny had picked a the end of last year, only to find the place empty, with a note sitting on one of the chairs near the fire. Hermione picked it up and read...  
  
Hey Ron and Hermione,  
Harry was trying to pull a disappearing act again!!!  
So when you have finished 'studying', go see Dumbledore, he'll fill you in.  
  
From your sister (in-law)  
Ginny  
  
"Very funny, Gin" said Hermione, bright read, before pulling Ron straight   
back out of the Common room, and to Dumbledore's office.  
**************************************************  
1977  
Not, a few minute later, the compartment door slid open to show, his   
future father, Remus Lupin and Sirus Black. Harry was glad he had let Draco   
take him in to cutting and streaking his hair blond, other wise he might   
have looked like the mirror image of James, and that could have led to some   
awkward questions.  
"Hi" spoke his father James, "Do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is   
full"  
"Yeah, trust me we looked," whined Sirus, receiving a death glare from Remus.  
"Sure" said Harry, making an effort to keep his voice steady.  
They sat down and Remus spoke up for the first time.  
"What house are you in, l don't think l have seen you around before"  
"That's because we're transfer students, I'm Harry Jones and." nodding to   
Ginny who was sleeping against his shoulder "sleepyhead is Ginny Whitman, my   
girlfriend."  
"Darn" swore Sirus, when everyone looked at him, he looked back at them   
innocently "What did l do now???"  
"Don't mind him" said James "He can't help it that he was born clueless and   
a complete idiot, by the way I'm James Potter, he is Remus Lupin and that   
Sirus Black"  
"Nice to meet, someone finally from Hogwarts, what's it like anyway?"  
Remus started to answer, but then all hell broke lose. The lights in the   
compartments went off, the train stopped, all was quiet, and all on board   
didn't need to ask you were behind this. Harry, woke Ginny up, gave her wand 

Back and got out his from a hidden wand holster, that had been a Christmas present last year from Sirus, up his left sleave.

"Lumous" whispered Harry below his breath, the bright light flooding the   
compartment. Harry took control of the situation, with ease born of natural   
talent, and practice. "You guys stay here, keep your wands out and don't let   
anybody in here you understand?"  
The Marauders

Overcome by the quiet authority in his voice, nodded got out there   
wands and gripped them like they were a lifeline.  
{Ginny, Draco.} Harry mind spoke {l am going out there.} and before anyone could protest continued on quickly, {you know l am the only one you could 

Safely, and this Voldemort, won't be ready for me, he doesn't know who l am. 

Draco, l needs you to go to the fount of the train and talk to the diver and   
contact the school from there. Ginny you go to the other end of the train   
and make sure they don't try to get in from their, I'll make sure no one can   
get out or in of any compartments, before l go out, understood?}  
With affirmatives from both, Harry waited till he knew no one other then   
himself; Ginny and Draco were out of the compartments, before locking them   
and the windows tight and unbreakable.  
It was time to go Voldemort hunting.  
Harry stepped off the train; it had luckily stopped in the countryside far   
away from anybody. Two Death eaters went to grab him from opposite sides;   
Harry ducked and moved forward quickly leaving them to bang into each other.   
This was going to be fun, annoying this past Voldemort, who thankfully had   
no idea he even existed at the moment.  
He could see Voldemort from where Harry was standing, decided on the right   
course of action he concorreted a physical and magical shield that he had   
invented himself and walked up to the Dark lord himself.

****************************************  
  
Voldemort was not happy. None of his Deatheaters had managed to enter any of the compartments; Students had already taken four of his Deatheaters out. And one of those students was walking start up to him; the Deatheaters that surrounded him had learnt from their comrades' mistakes and were keeping well away from the teen. Fancy his Deatheaters afraid of a teen, Voldemort scoffed, but even he couldn't help but feel slightly worried as the teen stopped two meters in fount of him and raised his head to meet Voldemort's face, Emerald green met scarlet, in a furious battle of will.  
"Well, well, well, well, Tom. This was hardly up to your usually standard of   
world domination. It was barely a challenge at all," said Harry quipped   
cockily.  
"Do you even know who you are talking to boy, l am Lord Voldemort, the most   
powerful..." But Harry laughing out loud cut him off.  
"O my, you don't change at all"  
Voldemort lost control, and yelled "Crucio!!" A red beam of light streamed   
out of his wand only to bounce harmlessly off Harry's shield. This   
intensifies Harry's laughter.  
"Crucio, Crucio, CRUICO!!!!!!" yelled Voldemort getting louder, putting more   
power behind his curse, only for them all to bounce harmless off.  
Harry stopped laughing, shook his head and quipped, "You are a really slow   
learner aren't you?"  
Voldemort knew when to stop digging, and come back when he knew more. He   
said before he disappeared "This isn't over"  
Harry shock his head in suppressed laughter and said "O l hope not"  
The Deatheaters seeing their master fleeing, disappeared as well. Harry   
laughed again, this was too much fun, but ever the cautious one, he didn't   
let his shield fall, instead he brought in his shield, so it felt like he was   
wearing a tight suit and coloured his shield invisible, before turning around   
and going back to the train.  


*******************************************************  
  
Silence throughout the compartment, the only noise being the occasional   
shuffling on the chairs. Finally James being the Gryffindor, spoke up.

"How did.did you do it?"  
Harry was tired, from the fight, and keeping up his shield was hard, and   
no small deal. He wished suddenly that he could invent a shield that could   
deflect awkward questions. Luckily for Harry, Draco cut in, and lied for   
him.  
"We called the Aurous," said Draco smoothly, bringing across in that one   
sentence that they did not want to talk about it. The Aurous had in fact   
arrived later, after Voldemort had disappeared, taken in the unconscious   
Deatheaters left and put 10 Aurous on the train, to guard the students for   
the rest of the journey.  
"Oh" said James "So what year are you guys in?"  
"We're in 7th year but ickle twiddle Ginny is in 6th..." said Draco,   
smirking teasing at Ginny.  
"Actually, l am in 7th as well" said Ginny, smiling slightly at Draco,   
shocked expression, before his Malfoy training took over and composed himself.  
"How come you didn't tell us?" said Draco, then seeing Harry hiding a grin   
"You knew?"  
"Only, because he asked" said Ginny, smiling wider.  
"And you didn't tell me because????"  
Ginny, smiles widen even more "You didn't ask".  
Harry suddenly mentioned something that had been brothering him "Do your   
brothers know?"  
Ginny, lost her smile "No, thank god!!" her relief evident in her voice.  
"How many brothers do you have anyway" asked Sirus.  
"Six!!!! Six, annoying, older, overprotective, Idiot brothers." Ginny   
ranted, happy to have someone to complain too.  
"Hey, we are not all that bad," said a voice from the door, Ron and Hermione had finished 'studying' at last.  
"Yes you are, and you, Ronald " said Ginny, watching Ron, flinch at his full name with pleasure "are the worst of the lot."  
"I have to agree with Ginny, on that one" said Hermione

"O great, my own girlfriend sides against me" said Ron, threatening to sit down on Ginny's legs if she didn't move them off the chair. Ginny moved her   
legs, but not before kicking Ron on the back.  
While the rest were busy introducing Hermione and Ron, Ron and Harry started   
a mental link.  
{Hey mate}  
{Hey Ron, so when did you do finish 'studying' anyway} teased Harry  
{Oh not you too} groaned Ron. Ron was quiet for a minute before going on {your using magic to keep yourself awake again, aren't you, Hermione just   
told me.}  
Harry didn't say anything.  
{Look, Harry your our best friend, you have saved each of our lives at least   
once, your allowed to wake as up at two o'clock in the morning, now and   
again}  
{Look Ron, it was only last night that l couldn't sleep, and with Voldemort   
showing up earlier...} explained Harry, but was cut off.  
{SHOWING UP WHEN WE WEREN'T HERE!!!!! How dare you leave us out of the fun   
like that!} Raged Ron.  
{I can hear you loud and clear Ron, you don't have to yell}

{Did you hear that Hermione, Harry fought without us again!!!}  
{Harry, how could you do that???} Said Hermione {It's not your   
reasonability, it's not like your the appointed Guardian of everyone}  
{I might not be, but l couldn't just let the Deatheaters take the train,   
could l}  
{But you might have changed History!}  
{That's just something I'm just going to have to risk, Hermione}  
Hermione scoffed mentally at him, and started a conversion with Remus about designing your own spells. 

**********************************************************************

  
  
  
  
That's all l am doing for this chapter, Sorry so late, but as l said l am a   
lazy bugger.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
From the Insane Ruler of the World  
Cartooned


	6. Your favourite room has been reserved

Chapter 6

And a big thank you to **crazyfanfictionfanatic** for reviewing, thank you for not being lazy and doing your bit to feed my review box.

{should l turn this into OOTP compatible, or make it a AU? What do you think?}

Quotes

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness, that most frightens us. We ask ourselves 'who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, fabulous?' Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of God. You playing small doesn't serve the world. There's nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine, as children do… And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we're liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others.   
Marianne Williamson, A Return to Love

I _love_ living. I have some problems with my _life_, but living is the best thing they've come up with so far. -Neil Simon  
_Last of the Red Hot Lovers_, 1970

If I had no sense of humour, I would long ago have committed suicide. -Mahatma Gandhi 

You have no idea what a poor opinion I have of myself-and how little I deserve it. -W. S. Gilbert 

*******************************************************************************************************

As soon as The Dream Team reached the entrance hall, having come the way of the first carriage, they slipped past the Great Hall and ran up to the Headmasters office. When they were a least halfway there and going along the charms corridor, they run into Dumbledore himself as he rounded the corner…

Harry being the least puffed and knowing the Headmaster the best, spoke up first.

"We need to talk to you before the sorting, Albus" He said confidently, using the same tone and body language he had used earlier today, which screamed power and authority. 

Dumbledore smiled delighted, most intrigued by this young man who called him by his first name and had such a powerful presence.

"Then by all means let us go up to my office" said Dumbledore courtly, leading the way back to his circle office.

On the way, Ginny couldn't stop herself asking anymore.

{I didn't know you were on first name basis with the Dumbledore} She said, her surprise echoing in her tone.

{Hey, neither did l} said Draco

{Or us} added Ron and Hermione at the same time.

Harry gave a short mentally laugh, to show his amusement {Well, I'm not really, but he always want me too, and this Dumbledore isn't our headmaster, yet is he.}

When the got to the entrance, Dumbledore muttered the password (Jelly Babies) and after, they had all sat down, got themselves comfortable and been offered the customary sherbet lemon, Dumbledore spoke up, summering the situation to the best of his abilities.

"You all wear the Hogwarts uniform, look to be Seventh years and know your way around the school, but l have never till this moment seen you around here, and l don't think my memory has began to fail that badly yet"

"And l don't think it will for a long time coming, your still quite the same 20 years from now" said Harry causally, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Are so that explains it all quite nicely, you are timetravelers?" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling, putting his hands together in an arch.

"Yes we are, Headmaster" said Hermione.

"But the question remains, what is your business here."

Harry reached in to his pocket, brought out a large envelope, which had reminded Harry forcefully of the Hogwarts letters that were sent out each year, and handed it to Dumbledore, who read it silently before placing it gently on his desk.

"Well l must say that sums everything up neatly but............we can't have your educations suffer, because of a little thing like that" smiled Dumbledore, "I will have your names added to the Sorting List momentarily, now we are wanted in the Great Hall."

Dumbledore went round the back entrance to the Great Hall, while The Dream Team minus Harry slipped in at the back hiding along the wall, while Harry stood outside carefully letting down his maintained shields, glad that his friends had been understanding enough to give him privacy, as his tired worn out feature reflected back at him on a puddle left by a water bomb, thrown by a mischievous Peeves. He had not slept at whole night in months, and it showed. When he had let his glamour charm and body language fall, there were bags under his eyes that had lost their brightness. His face was tight on his skin and deathly pale. A long thin scar along his left cheek was the only memento of a night he had nightmares about. How many nights had he tossed and tunned, to finally fall asleep, only to be awaked only hours later, screaming till he lost his voice, undercover of a strong silencing charm.

No matter, how much he just wanted to hide from the world, and let it keep it troubles, he couldn't. It was against his nature, against his very reason for being. He couldn't stand by, and watch his friends fall one by one to the Dark Lord, there was no way he could do nothing, while strangers died needlessly by the hand of Voldemort. 

He gathered the last of his magic reverses and put up a another glamour that even Hermione could not detect. He thought grimly to himself, this was going to have to change, he would be no use in a fight, with his magic as low as it is now. Harry then slipped in to the Great Hall, standing with his friends, looking no longer like an old solider after battle but like a normal teenager, something he had leant long ago, that he could never be.

*********************************************************************

"Welcome, welcome" said Dumbledore, opening his arms wide, welcoming all his students old and new, after the first years had been sorted. "Welcome, before we can begin our wonderful feast" A large groan was heard throughout the hall, which caused Dumbledore smile even wilder. "As most of you know some of your fellow students were last year offered the chance to join some of the other magical schools of learning around Europe. In exchange we have gained a few new Transfer students who will be staying with us throughout this year. We will be sorting them now" He gave a nod to McGonagall, who picked up a new parchment and read the first name off of it.

"Brown, Hermione"

Hermione walked up, put the Hat on, and after a minute of intense arguing, the hat relented and Hermione got her wish "GRYFFINDOR"

"Jones, Harry

Harry walked up next, and placed the hat on his head; it covered his eyes like it had done, in his first year.

{Not another timetraveler} groaned the hat {it's always so confusing to see a memory of me sorting you, when l haven't even sorted you yet} 

{Well, there is three more coming after me}

{Darn, is there no rest for an old hat?}

{Who are you to complain, you sleep most of the year}

The Hat getting sick of looking though Harry mind and not quite liking the way the conversation was going yelled out "GRYFFINDOR"{Though l still say you should of been a Slytherin}

Harry rolled his eyes, and then gave the Hat to Draco, before walking to the Gryffindor table, to sit next to Hermione.

After they had all been sorted in to Gryffindor and Draco had nearly killed himself by hitting his head on the table with shame, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Alas, l have but one more announcement for the night, as you know last year Professor Gatemen left us, but luckily another Professor has come forward to teach you Defence against the Dark Arts and they are Professor Blake William and his Assistant Professor Sean O'Riley, who will be teaching Duelling." 

A polite clap was heard from most of the hall, as they both stood up and gave a short bow, which caused most of the girls to swoon at O'Riley. 

Harry laughed softly under his breath at his Godfather, who still looked a bit shocked at being on the head table.

"Let the feast begin"

"And it's about bloody time, I'm hungry" said Sirius digging in to the pasta salad.

"Sirius, your always hungry" said Remus matter of fact, before starting to load food on his own plate.

*****************************************************************************************

When the feast was finally over, O'Riley bounded over to Harry, pulling him into a hug

"Hello….. Air.. Way… restriction.." croaked out Harry, O'Riley let him go.

"I thought l told you if you got yourself in any danger, you were going to be grounded" said O'Riley sternly

"But Sean, you can't be serious" pleaded Harry

O'Riley handsome features smiled ironically "Oh but l am. Your grounded for a week"

"Sean!!!! Please don't" said Harry pleading

" Sean, you can't , that's cruel" said Ginny

"Ok then, how about waking up every morning, not knowing what kind of trap your going to walk into, it that better?" suggested Sean, with a plain evil smile on his face.

"I'll take being grounded" said Harry dully

"Knew you would" said Sean cheerfully clapping his hands together. "Now off to bed the lot of you."

This made the Dream Team crack up laughing.

"Don't you think your taking being a Professor to far?' said Draco, holding on to Harry to keep himself upright

"Draco!" rebuked Hermione, then seeing everyone else finding this just as funny continued. "Everyone! You can never take it to far. Sean is in a position of authority now and deserves our respect"

Sean face fell, and a look of horror had stetted on his face.

"Don't worry Professor, we will always remember you as the prankster" said Ron, like he was a funeral.

"The jester" added Ginny in the same tone

"To Sean" they all said, (minus Hermione who looked like she was torn between disapproval and out right amusement) bowing their heads.

When they later on reached the common room, they all sat down around the fire and the Marauders looked over to the Dream team and the dejected Harry who was being comforted by Ginny.

"Professor O'Riley a prankster??" said James not being able to grasp that fact.

"Yep, just don't call him a Professor to his face, well l suppose you could, if you didn't mind waking up in a different shape every morning." said Draco

"What's so bad about being grounded anyway?" asked Sirius " l get grounded every week at home"

"Because when Sea… I mean Professor O'Riley says it, it means not going flying" said Hermione

"Ouch" exclaimed James. "But how can a Professor ground you"

"Because he's my Godfather" said Harry simply "Look Guys, I'm going to bed, Goodnight"

"Me too" said Ginny getting up off Harry's lap. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" coursed everyone, watching as the two stopped in between both the stairs, shared a brief kiss, and went their separate ways.

"So how long, have they been going out for again?" asked Sirius

************************************************************************

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Harry slipped back down in the common room, not brothering with his glamour charms. He had not even tried to fall asleep at all. He was so sleep deprived he didn't even notice there was someone already down there.

"Hey, you don't look to good" said a soft voice.

Harry jumped, and was faced with the younger self of his mother, Lily Evens.

"Your one of the transfer students, aren't you?" she asked sitting down across from him, a novel held lightly in her hands.

Harry nodded. "yeah, I'm Harry Jones"

"Lily Evens" introducing herself "So your all friends, with the other Transfers"

"Yeah, we have been friends for years." Harry felt like he could tell her anything, "Though Draco has only been our friend for the past year, up till then we were enemies"

"How did that happen?" she asked eagerly.

"I saved his life, he saved mine, and l guess there are just some things you can't do with a person without ending up their friend. And Hermione was the same, though she wasn't an emery, she was just an annoying know it all, in the words of Ron"

Lily laughed, then frowned "I am sorry to say, but you look horribly"

"Thanks, you have done wonders for my self esteem" Harry said sarcastically

"Congratulations" drawled Draco, who had followed Harry down. "I think you're the first person, beside me, of course who have told him that to his face"

"That's only because you're the only one with no tact" replied Harry

"No, it because l am the only one who realise you're in danger of getting a swelled head"

"The Dursleys had taken care of that, long before l met you" said Harry grimly.

Draco looked again, this time a Harry's face 

"She's right you know, you're not well" said Draco serious.

"And thank you Captain Obvious" said Harry.

Draco sighed 'you have to make this difficult don't you" and brought out his wand and muttered "Stupefy"

Harry dropped stone dead to the floor, if he had had been a full strength, a simple stupefy would have had no effect. 

"Was that necessary?" asked Lily

"Yeah, Trust me it was, last time something like this happened, Harry wasn't to be found for the next two days"

"I take it he doesn't like hospital wings"

"That's an understatement if l ever heard one"

Suddenly the sounds of feet running down the girls staircase, caught the attention of them both, and they watched as Ginny appeared, wearing her long blue dressing gown, over her purple pyjamas, with her wand out.

She looked at the stunned and sickly face of Harry, and the wand in Draco's hand, and let her own drop to her side.

"Oh good, for a second there l thought trouble had travelled had scabbed a lift with us." said Ginny relieved "What's wrong with him?"

"I think it just him being an idiot as usual, using up all his magic reverses and not sleeping."

Ginny nodded. "Are you going to take him to the hospital wing?"

"Yeah, though l endanger my life by doing so."

Ginny rolled her eyes a Draco being over-dermatic "Let me get dressed first , so l can go with him, someone needs to be there so he doesn't escape."

"Well l am popping to bed" said Lily, "It was…..interesting to meet you two."

"It was nice to meet you to, thank you for doing your bit in making sure Harry doesn't get a swelled head" said Draco, sharking Lily's hand.

"The only one in danger of getting a swelled head, is you" said Ginny, as Lily went up past her.

Draco put a hand to his heart in mock horror "You have no idea of what a poor opinion l have of myself, and how little I deserve it"

"What ever lets you sleep at night." replied Ginny smiling, her voice sugar-coated.

**********************************************************************

When Harry came to, that morning, he blinked twice, and when seeing that the white cering and the over welling smell of disinfected didn't go away, groaned and made to sit up.

"Don't you dare even try it young man, l have never in my life seen someone nearly completely drained of magic, and not even trying to sleep was not helping, how did you except to get it back." roared Madame Pomfrey coming up to him. "Your friends have told me all about you, and if you even try to get away, I will tie you to this bed if need be"

"Don't believe everything you hear" grumbled Harry, being forcefully made to lay down again.

"Young Man, l believe what l see, what l have seen, is that you are unreasonable about looking after your own health."

"Look it not that big a deal, I've just had a bit of trouble going to sleep lately" Harry defending himself.

Madame Pomfrey, put her hands up in frustration.

"Arrggh" she nearly screamed, "I will give you 15 minutes, then it's straight back to sleep, for you young man." Leaving the dorm angrily and slamming the door to her office shut.  
"It's for your own good you know." said Ginny quietly, coming out from behind the divider.

"Remind me to kill, Draco next time l see him, or maybe just torture should do it."

"Well, if you just up and kill him, he will not have time to regret it and you miss out on him grovelling." said Ginny sitting down on Harry's bed.

"With friends like you who needs enemy's," said Draco, as he entered the ward carefully, keeping to the wall.

"I don't have a wand on me right now, you know?" said Harry, silently laughing at him.

"When has that ever stopped you." scoffed Draco.

Harry smiled evilly, "Good point."

'I'm doomed" said Draco quietly.

Harry just smiled wider, closed his eyes and was asleep before anyone could say Quidditch.

"Draco?" asked Ginny after a couple of minutes "When you die, can l have your Nimbus 2002"

*********************************************************************************

Ron tugged blearily eyed down to the great hall, where a fanatic Sean was talking with a very worried Hermione.

"I have no idea where is he could be, he could be anywhere." said Hermione, nearly hyical, she then spotted Ron, "Where's Harry?" 

"Well, Good Morning to you too" said Ron sitting down, grabbing a piece of toast.

"I'm serious Ron,"

"What do l look like his nanny? He left before I got up, he's probably with Draco somewhere."

Hermione groaned, "That's even worse, can you imagine the trouble they could be in to by now."

"I prefer not to, I like not having nightmares, thank you very much."

"You at least remember what they did last time don't you." persisted Hermione

"That!! Do you remember Sna… I mean….the Potions Masters face." laughed Ron, drawing the attention of nearly half the table for half a second.

"It wasn't at all funny, what they did." scolded Hermione

"Who did what?" said Draco from behind, which caused Hermione to jump out of her skin.

"Do you have to sneak up on people all the time."

"Yes, it's that high light of my day." said Draco, munching on a apple. "'arry, in 'he 'ospital 'ing, if 'our 'ondering" 

"Is he ok, is he hurt," said Sean quickly, nearly jumping up and down on the spot with worry.

Draco swallowed the rest of the apple and continued, "Ginny's with him, he not hurt, all anything, just a case of sleep deprivation and bitting into his magical reserves a bit to much"

"Oh. That's ok then, Ginny will give Harry an earful. I better be getting back to the head table now, before Remus becomes the first person to manage to kill someone with a glare." With that Sean bounded off to the head table, to plop himself next to Remus.

Ginny then arrived in the Great Hall, and sat in between Draco and Hermione.

"Draco I have good news and bad news." said Ginny, after she had taken a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Good news first."

"Harry's going to be in their for a week,"

Draco swallowed nervously.

"Bad news?"

"He's really, really pissed"

*****************************************************************************

Author's Note.

Sorry so long, but as always l am a lazy bugger.

I own nothing.


End file.
